tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Perry's House of Payne
Tyler Perry's House of Payne i's a American comedy-drama created and produced by Tyler Perry. The show premiered on TBS on June 6, 2007 and ended on August 10, 2012 with 8 seasons. It is the spin off of Meet the Browns. The show stars LaVan Davis, Cassi Davis, Allen Payne, Lance Gross, and Palmer Williams, Jr. In 2017, the Oprah Winfrey Network ordered a spin-off series titled The Paynes, with 38 episodes and the original cast returning to reprise their roles. The series premiered on January 16, 2018. After a possible revival was teased on Twitter, with a script being written in 20195, it was officially announced on February 4, 2020, that House of Payne would return with a new season to premiere on BET in the Summer. Production history The sitcom ran in' first-run syndication 'for 10 episodes during the summer of 2006 on the broadcast version of WTBS, along with nine other broadcast outlets across the country, as a limited run, with additional episodes to be available for national distribution on TBS in June 2007. An order of 100 episodes was requested by TBS. A cable record for sitcom airings was broken with 5.2 and 5.8 million for the two premiere episodes on TBS on June 6, 2007.[3] However, the audience has declined to a recent 4.3 million as of the week ending September 30, 2007 and 2.260 and 2.099 as of May 19, 2010.[4] The principal cast remained the same (with the exception of Lance Gross being added), led by LaVan Davis. The original format of the series centred around C.J. (Allen Payne) and his family moving in with his Aunt Ella and Uncle Curtis (Cassi Davis and LaVan Davis). Robinne Lee had a recurring guest stint in Season 1-2 as Malik and Jazmine's principal, Nicole Jamieson, whom C.J. soon began dating. Rochelle Aytes originally portrayed as Nicole Jamieson in the test pilot episodes; whereas she was Malik's math teacher. In the test run, Ella and Curtis were originally C.J.'s parents, but in its current format, Calvin is their son and C.J. their nephew. Despite his top billing, Allen Payne is not consideredhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Avoid_weasel_words who? to be the main actor of the series, especially due to his long absence in the fifth season. At the beginning of the fifth season, China Anne McClain (Jazmine) and Denise Burse (Claretha) were removed from the series. The characters were written out, with Jazmine going away to a school for gifted children in North Carolina and Claretha marrying a prince and moving away. In real life, McClain left the series for undisclosed reasons. In the beginning of Season 6, both McClain and Burse have returned. Some of the cast members of Tyler Perry's were on The Mo'Nique Show in October 2009. In the seventh season, China Anne McClain has appeared infrequently due to her work schedule for A.N.T. Farm. Denise Burse is no longer credited as a regular cast member. She appears in a recurring role. Larramie "Doc" Shaw, who portrays Malik, has appeared infrequently since the sixth season. This is due to Shaw's work schedule for The Suite Life on Deck and Pair of Kings, a show he currently stars on Disney XD. He is still a cast member of the show. All of the episodes from the first five seasons were directed by Tyler Perry. Throughout Season 6, each episode has been directed by actress Kim Fields or her mother Chip Hurd. Tyler Perry directed some of the episodes in Season 7. During the first five seasons, the show was rated TV-PG but due to a rapid increase of strong language and mature content (particularly, sexual) recent episodes have been rated TV-14. Tyler Perry recently stated in an interview that House of Payne is concluding after 222 episodes. To help replace the show, TBS has picked up a new Perry comedy, For Better or Worse, based on Perry’s Why Did I Get Married films. [5] After the final 222 episodes, Tyler Perry's House of Payne will become the second-longest-running U.S. sitcom with a predominantly African-American cast surpassed only by The Jeffersons. On September 28, 2011, TBS ordered 42 episodes.[6] Newer episodes have been aired on TBS since October 21, 2011 with season 8, and concluded the series with a total of 254 episodes. The show aired its final two episodes on August 10, 2012. On January 30, 2017, a spin-off follow-up series entitled The Paynes was ordered by Oprah Winfrey Network. It will follow Ella and Curtis Payne as they enjoy retirement in Florida only to get caught in a real estate deal that will turn their lives upside down. The series was greenlighted for 38 episodes and set to premiere in 2018. Seasons *The test run is included in the season one episodes. *House of Payne Episode List Characters The show revolves around the Payne family. They live in suburban Atlanta, Georgia. It is noted that all main cast members are credited only for the episodes in which they appear. Payne family *Curtis Payne (LaVan Davis) is the show's main protagonist. He is often referred to as Uncle Curtis by his nephew C.J, his nephew's wife Janine, and their children, Malik and Jazmine. Curtis is known for his funny jokes, grumpiness, overly loud delivery and reluctance to accept his nephew's family into his home, which he believes is already crowded. He is overweight and has fainted once from a blocked artery, but he ignored the diet Ella put him on, unable to stay away from his usual fatty food. Comedic plot points come from Curtis' unusual, often disrespectful attempts to rid his home of his nephew's kin. This also became a running gag of the show. Despite his immaturity in this matter, his maturity and responsibility are apparent in his job as the chief of the local fire department. In Season 6, Curtis was forced to retire as the chief of the fire department. His nephew C.J. took over his job. LaVan Davis won an NAACP Image Awards in 2008 for Outstanding Actor In A Comedy Series for this role.[7] In the sixth season the character is lighter in tone. *Ella Payne (née Ella Thompson) (known as Ella Williams in episode "Til Payne Do We Part") (Cassi Davis), Curtis's wife, is the show's deuteragonist She is a stay-at-home mother who is the voice of reason. Curtis has been known to take advantage of Ella's good nature—and to be punished for doing so. Ella is the family's religious voice and the glue that holds it together. A good cook, she had a restaurant service in one episode. She is quick to offer emotional and moral support to everyone in the family, such as when Janine returned home. *Clarence James (C.J.) Payne, Jr. (Allen Payne) is the show's primary tritagonist. He is an adult whose house burned down after his wife Janine accidentally started a fire while under the influence of drugs. This is how the family ended up moving into the home of his Uncle Curtis and Aunt Ella. C.J. is the father of Malik, Jazmine, Jayden, and Hayden Payne. C.J. was originally portrayed as Ella and Curtis' son, but his character was changed to being their nephew. He has recently remarried his wife Janine, who has given birth to their twin son and daughter, Hayden and Jayden. In Season 4 he found out he was adopted. C.J. works at the fire house with Curtis. At the end of Season 5 he, Janine, and the twins moved to Chicago, but they returned in Season 6 after he was offered Curtis' job and moved his family next to Curtis and Ella. Despite him being angry with and hostile towards her when she returned home, C.J. never stopped loving Janine. In Season 6, it is apparent that he is slightly more strict and unforgiving as a parent, at least towards Malik. In the Season 6 episode "Who's Your Daddy Now?", C.J. finally met his real father who happened to be white, revealing that C.J. is biracial. In the original format of the series, C.J. was the show's protagonist and central character as opposed to this format, where his uncle Curtis is the main character. *Calvin Payne (Lance Gross), the show's secondary tritagonist, is Ella and Curtis's college-age son who rarely attends the very same college classes Curtis often complains about paying for. Calvin likes to think of himself as a player until his marriage to Miranda. Much like his cousin C.J., Calvin spends a great deal of time working with his father at the firehouse until he becomes a partner at the barber shop. In Season 5, he gets a job working for the same company as Mercedes. Mercedes accidentally kisses him twice: once while they are chaperoning Malik and Alexandra's date; the other, after Calvin has a fight with Miranda. He finds out that he has a son named Calvin Jr. from his former girlfriend Tracy. He and Miranda are expecting a child when she decides they should separate, but they agree to try counselling. They get stuck in an elevator and solve their problems with help from an "elevator lady" Edi who turns out to be Dr. Marcos, the marriage-retreat counsellor. Calvin was arrested for back child support, but was bailed out of jail before the birth of his second child with Miranda. Calvin is the only main character who was originally not included in the show. He's shown as a lovable character. On Payneful Resolution Resolution, Miranda gave birth to their baby. *Malik Payne (Larramie "Doc" Shaw) is C.J. and Janine's son. He is a teenage boy whose interest in young women in his class is so extreme that he'll resort to desperate measures, such as trying out for the cheerleading squad, just to associate with them. He is often bullied in school as a result of his mother's past problems with drugs. As a result, he is reluctant to welcome her back to the household. It is hinted that he is allergic to peanuts and he knows how to cut hair. When his family moves to Chicago, he stays with Ella and Curtis because if he leaves school, he will have to repeat the same grade. Beginning with Season 6, Malik has appeared infrequently due to Larramie Shaw's work schedule, as he also starred on The Suite Life on Deck on Disney Channel and Pair of Kings on Disney XD. He is still a cast member of the show. On the season 6 episode "Seal of Approval", he decided to join the ROTC. On the Season 7 episode "Payneful Protection", as he prepares to go to college, C.J., Calvin, and Curtis think he is ensured to start having sex in college, so the Payne men buy him 3 boxes worth of condoms. *Jazmine Payne (China Anne McClain) is C.J. and Janine's daughter. She constantly feels invisible and acts out to get her father's attention while her mother is in rehab. At one point Jazmine had a brief crush on Malik's best friend Kevin. Despite her apparent innocence and youth, throughout the series, she was known to be cruel and mean toward Malik and Kevin and schemed to make them miserable. She is also known to have sarcastic comments and sly plans to get what she wants. For undisclosed reasons, China Anne McClain was written out of the series during Season 5, which made her the only cast member to not appear in this season. She was re-introduced into the series when she returned in the sixth season. It is hinted that she has a fear of mimes. On the premiere of the seventh season, she is a grown up 12-year- old girl, when Janine allowed her to wear lip gloss, Jazmine started hang out with the wrong crowd. In Season 7, Jazmine, much like Malik, has been appearing infrequently due to China Anne McClain's work schedule, as she also star in A.N.T. Farm on Disney Channel. *Janine Payne (née Janine Shelton) (Demetria McKinney), is C.J.'s wife and the mother of Malik, Jazmine, Jayden, and Hayden Payne. A seemingly responsible adult and mother at the very beginning of the series, she is later revealed to be a drug addict and the arsonist who burned down her and C.J.'s home. She and C.J. divorce after she leaves her family. Initially, she was only a recurring character and was rarely seen in the series except in episodes where she associates with Ella Payne, who helps her enter a rehab program and return to the family. Later in the series, she is often criticized by C.J., Curtis, and Malik for her irresponsible actions. She is apparently impregnated by her boyfriend, until an episode reveals that he's sterile. Since C.J. is the only other person she has had intercourse with (in an earlier episode, where they had an affair when C.J. was drunk), she realizes that C.J. is the father of the coming child. C.J. and Janine remarry at Calvin and Miranda's wedding; almost immediately her water breaks and she gives birth to twins Hayden and Jayden Payne. Janine's parents are Larry and Liz Shelton. She and C.J. now live in their own home with their four children. In season six, she has become a career woman focusing more on her career than her home life which C.J. looks at as her new addiction. She also has become the romantic interest of her boss (Rick Fox). *Miranda Payne (née Miranda Lucas) (Keshia Knight Pulliam) is Calvin's girlfriend-turned-wife. She was first introduced in Season 1 as a sexy con artist who stole all of Calvin and Curtis' money for an art gallery. The character returned eventually, but what she did to Calvin and Curtis is only very briefly, infrequently, mentioned. She and Calvin married in the Season-4 conclusion. Miranda has a very troubled nephew; when Calvin was supposed to be in charge of the boy, it was actually the boy who ordered Calvin around. Miranda and Calvin began to have problems in Season 5. In the beginning of Season 6, a pregnant Miranda disappears; a couple of episodes later, Miranda says there is no baby, making Calvin believe she had an abortion. Fortunately, she didn't. She is actually thinking about giving the baby up for adoption. Then, while all three couples (C.J and Janine, Curtis and Ella, Calvin and Miranda) go to a marriage retreat, Miranda asks Calvin for a divorce. But when she and Calvin go to a divorce mediator and get stuck in an elevator, they resolved their marriage problems with help from an "elevator lady" Edi who turns out to be Dr. Marcos, the marriage-retreat counselor. Calvin and Miranda had their baby in Season 7. *Jayden Payne is the older twin brother of Hayden Payne, the younger son of Janine and C.J. Payne. He was born 3 1/2 minutes before Hayden. In the later seasons after his birth, he has grown more than Hayden. He is seen more than Hayden. In Season 7, he is seen with Hayden where it was discovered that he may have autism. *Hayden Payne is the youngest in the Payne household and the younger twin sister of Jayden Payne. She was born 3 1/2 minutes after Jayden. She was the baby of the Payne family until Miranda and Calvin's baby was born. She is seen less than Jayden. In Season 7, she is seen with Jayden where she appears normal. *Christian Payne is Miranda and Calvin's newborn baby boy and it was unsure what they named him but he was seen in Payneful Visit. We were not told what his name was when Miranda gives birth, but Calvin is heard saying his name when he tells Miranda that Christian is sleeping. Family friends *Claretha Jenkins (Denise Burse) is Ella's best friend and the Paynes' former next-door neighbour. Curtis constantly jokes about her annoyance at his presence. Claretha is a big gossip; she even rats out the family business to the media in a crime misconception. She is known for having a collection of wigs. She left at the beginning of Season 5 after marrying a "prince." In Season 6 she suddenly leaves the prince; she now goes out with Floyd. She has an exceedingly obese daughter named Huretha and was furious and disgusted when she went out with C.J. in the early seasons after Janine left. In the Season 7 episode "Payneful Visit", it is revealed that she has leukemia. However, since her return to the series, she is no longer credited as a regular cast member. *Floyd Jackson (Palmer Williams, Jr) is Curtis' best friend and the self-absorbed, proud owner of the Barber Shop. He shows little affection towards individual people, but in times of great need will come out and show affection. His first wife disappeared on him, but after he remarried, the first wife returned looking for a divorce. When he did sign the divorce papers, it turned out she'd written a book, and since he's divorced from her he gets nothing. In Season 6 Floyd's second wife kicks him out so he moves into Curtis and Ella's back yard and started dating Claretha until his second wife returned, having lost fifty pounds because she was depressed that they were splitting up. While Floyd had been hoping to string both along without either finding out about the other, until they bumped into each other in the Payne house and both subsequently broke up with him and Claretha kicked him out. He is the longest running recurring character on ♥ Extended Family *Larry and Liz Shelton (Dorian Harewood and Anne-Marie Johnson) are Janine's parents and have so far appeared in 5 episodes of the series. Curtis hates their visits. They are upper-class and appear snobbish towards the Payne family. Upon their first appearance, Claretha identifies Janine's father as a "dancer" known as Dimples, though no one believes her. Liz comes off as judgmental. Her relationship with her daughter is usually tested. In a Season 3 episode she stays with the Paynes after being kicked out of her house; she annoys everyone, mostly Curtis and Janine. In a later episode, she visits the new twins and constantly criticizes Janine's parenting skills, going as far as to try to change the babies' names. When Janine finally confronts her, Liz reveals that her mother was the same way with her. Liz shows a more compassionate side during her visit in season 6 after reading a letter to C.J. written by a deceased comrade's child. *'Kelly Payne (LaVan Davis): Curtis's elderly, senile father who visits in one episode. He is shown 'to have a stroained relationship with Curtis and Ella. Though he is referred to as "Grandpa" Kelly by Malik and Jasmine, he is actually their great-grandfather, and grandfather to their father C.J. and cousin Calvin. *Eunice Williams (Aloma Wright): is Ella's mother who shows signs of Alzheimer's during her visit with the family. She shows strong dislike toward Curtis, but takes a liking to everyone else. Her last name is only revealed in season 6 when Ella's maiden name is finally revealed. *Mr. and Mrs. Lucas (Wendell Pierce) and (Valarie Pettiford): Miranda's wealthy parents who have appeared in a seasons 4-6. Miranda's father is a doctor. In season 6, Miranda's mother thinks Calvin has something to do with Miranda's disappearance until she resurfaces. Past characters *Nicole Jamieson (played by Robinne Is the Main Antagonist of the show. Lee) was C.J.'s ex-girlfriend and Malik and Jazmine's assistant principal. She first appeared in the Season 1 episode "Teacher's Pet" where she visited the Payne household to bring back a hamster Jazmine took from the school. C.J. in the next episode went to the school to pick up the kids home from school only to find that Nicole in her office telling him they already left. They were trapped inside the school building due to a storm that hit Atlanta. From there, sparks started to fly between her and C.J. Their relation soon hit a bump when it is revealed how extremely jealous she gets when C.J. speaks to another woman and even mentions another woman's name. In one episode, it was shown she even gets upset when C.J. says Jazmine's name while on the phone with her, which makes C.J. and Ella believes she is crazy. When C.J. breaks up with her after an huge argument, she gets destructive and breaks dishes at the Payne's house, even threatens to stab him. Nicole has not been seen since Season 2. In the test pilot episodes, Nicole Jamieson was originally portrayed by Rochelle Aytes, where she was Malik's math teacher.''' *Tracie (played by Eva Marcille), is the mother of Calvin's first son Calvin Jr. and the aunt of Kyle (Malik's friend from Season 1; who influenced Malik to steal Curtis' motorcycle). Initially, C.J. developed a love interest in her shortly after his break up with Nicole. However, she later confessed to C.J. that she has been dating Calvin. She then breaks up with Calvin to reconcile with her old boyfriend. In Season 5, she returned and tells Calvin that they have a son named Calvin Jr., which upsets Miranda more when she already discovered that Calvin kissed Mercedes. In Season 6, she was in a car accident which claimed the life of her husband. She then asks Calvin and Miranda to take care of Calvin Jr. while she gets herself in order. Eventually she recuperated. She make a pass at Calvin on two occasions, indicating that she wants him back. After Calvin pushes her away, she takes Calvin Jr. away from Calvin and Miranda. She then clears Calvin's bank account for back child support, the latter of which Calvin then gets arrested for. Her son is with Calvin for the weekend and when he goes to work and Miranda is asleep, Calvin Jr. plays with matches and sets the condo on fire. Tracie shows up at the hospital after she gets a call and tells Calvin she's getting full custody of their son and she attempts to fight Miranda and Janine. But soon her son wakes up from the coma, and she neutralizes her problems with Calvin. *Kevin (played by Kyre Batiste-Loftin), was Malik's best friend who was a recurring character from Seasons 1-6. He was much like Malik in personality though slightly more dimwitted. He was very kind-hearted and generous despite the rare times he behaved selfishly. He often was involved in Malik's crazy schemes to get girls. He is last seen in the Season 6 episode "Drinking Game" where he and Malik were drinking when they were left alone in the house. He hasn't been seen or mentioned since. *Pookie (played by Quincy Bonds), was one of Calvin's closest friends. He was Calvin's friend since childhood. However, he and his younger brother Peanut, act nothing like Calvin as they are both ghetto and appear to be thugs. They were still friendly but can be rough at times. He is last seen in Season 5, and hasn't been mentioned since. He later reappeared in the episode "Payne Showers" in which Curtis throws a "man shower" for Calvin. *Peanut (played by Clayton English), was one of Calvin's closest friends. He was Calvin's friend since childhood. However, he and his older brother Pookie, act nothing like Calvin as they are both ghetto and appear to be thugs. They were still friendly but can be rough at times. He is last seen in Season 5, and hasn't been mentioned since. He later reappeared in the episode "Payne Showers" in which Curtis throws a "man shower" for Calvin. *Kyle (played by Dale Neal), was Tracie's nephew and friend of Malik. He appeared from Seasons 1-2. He is originally from Bronx, NY. Just like Malik's mother Janine, Kyle's mother had a drug problem. He was living with Tracie while his mother was battling an addiction. He and Malik stole Curtis' motorcycle, which causes Curtis to press charges against both of them. Curtis later dropped the charges after realizing that the charges were too extreme for them. It is hinted that he dropped out of school. He was last seen in the Season 2 episode "It's a Boy" and hasn't been seen or mentioned since. *Calvin Jr. (played by Demille Cole-Heard) is the son of Calvin and Tracie. He is also Christian's half-brother. He was introduced in the Season 5 episode "Surprise! (Part 1)". He made his return in the Season 7 episode "So Hard To Say Goodbye". He was playing with matches while Miranda was sleeping; which caused a fire in Calvin and Miranda's condo. He was taken to the hospital where he was in a coma; then later awakened. The Firehouse *Angel O. Reilz (Joyce Giraud) was the co-worker of Curtis, C.J., Calvin, Keenan, and Bart at the engine 5 company firehouse. Angel is the only female of the firehouse and at times get upset with the guys for being inconsiderate of that fact. At one point she got so upset that she thinks about switching to another engine company and sueing them. Angel and Calvin had a tendency to argue all the time according to Calvin it was because she loved him. When Angel was upset she usually began to speak Spanish. Angel was also known as the best firefighter as evidenced by her several awards and medals. When the guys first meet her they assumed she was going to be a man (Curtis had read the "O" of her middle name with Angel, making it appear as "Angelo") and threw water on her as a joke. The character has not been seen or mentioned since Season 4. *Bart Holmes (Bart Hansard) The character has not been seen or mentioned since Season 4. He reappeared for the "How Do You Like Your Roast?" in which he helped honor Curtis for his service as Firechief. *Keenan Jared (Cedric Pendleton) The character has not been seen or mentioned since Season 4. He reappeared for the "How Do You Like Your Roast?" in which he helped honor Curtis for his service as Firechief. The Barbershop *Delante (Jason Dirden) used to cut hair at the barbershop. He was also one of Calvin's friends. In later episodes, Delante lived in the barbershop until Floyd found him and invited him to live with him. He had a brief relationship with Dana. He got married to some girl he met at the skating rink and moves away to Arizona at the beginning of Season 5. He has not been seen since. However, Delante actually dies in one episode: he was two-timing women and when the women attacked him, he ended up in the hospital. Then Kiki punched him on the arm causing his death and everyone runs out of the room. It was used as a comedic angle other then a sympathetic angle which is usually used for death scenes. *Kiki (Bobbi Baker) is a barber at the Barber Shop. She isn't afraid to ask questions that others are thinking and is very abrupt. In Season 5, she helped get her brother hired, but he turned out to be a drug dealer, dealing drugs in the Barber Shop. She finds out in a later episode that he was shot. Kiki hasn't been seen or mentioned since Season 5, except for a brief appearance in one Season-6 episode. *Dana Carter (Denyce Lawton) has her own manicure stand at the Barber Shop. She is usually seen watching clients storm off angrily, not knowing what she said to anger them. In one episode her parents visited, thinking she was a doctor on vacation. She is half-African American/Korean. Dana hasn't been seen or mentioned since season 5. *Zack (Gary Owen) (Season 5) is the white barber who replaced Delante. He is a nice guy but he has trouble fitting in with black people, although they do like him. It was revealed that he had a date with Kiki prior to working at the barber shop. He is now interested in Floyd's daughter Olivia. He is somewhat similar to Isaac Rosenberg (Troy Garity) in the films Barbershop and Barbershop 2: Back in Business. Zack hasn't been seen or mentioned since season 5. The Hernandez family *The Hernandez family were the Paynes' new Hispanic neighbors who move into Claretha's old house bringing their own family drama. The oldest, Diego, has problems with his father; mainly due to his anger and depression from being in the war in Iraq. Malik becomes interested in younger daughter Alex. Calvin kissed older daughter Mercedes, keeping it from Miranda until Diego revealed the truth. Except for Diego, who last appeared in the Season 6 episode "Seal of Approval," none of the Hernandezes have been seen since Season 5, making it seem as though they never existed. Setting Locations in Atlanta, Georgia include the Payne's home, a firehouse located across the street from the Paynes' house, a barbershop, and the school Malik and Jazmine attend. The Payne home is a one-story building, and 5 rooms are featured throughout the series: Curtis and Ella's bedroom, Malik and Jazmine's shared bedroom, the spare bedroom (which was Calvin's until he moved out), the kitchen, and the living room, and the outside patio. C.J. and Janine's rooms are never seen. The only part of the firehouse seen on camera was its day room. The firehouse and its characters have not appeared on any recent episodes. The barbershop is a setting often used in more recent episodes, and it is similar to that of the Barbershop movies. Diego is seen is Volume 7- Disk 1 offering Calvin advise about women.. Cast Current cast members ;Original cast *Allen Payne as Clarence James "C.J." Payne, Jr. *LaVan Davis as Curtis "Pops" Payne *Cassi Davis as Ella Payne *Lance Gross as Calvin Payne *Larramie "Doc" Shaw as Malik Payne (Seasons 1-5, infrequently in seasons 6-8) *China Anne McClain as Jazmine Payne (Seasons 1 - 4, 6 - present, infrequently in season 7-8) *Demetria McKinney as Janine Payne Secondary Antagonist (Infrequently in first two seasons) *Denise Burse as Claretha Jenkins (Seasons 1-4, 6, briefly in 5; recurring role, 7-8) ;Later additions *Keshia Knight Pulliam as Miranda Payne (Season 3-8) *Palmer Williams Jr. as Floyd Jackson (recurring role, Seasons 2-7; main Season 8) Other cast *Keke Palmer as Nikki Grady-Simmons (Season 1) *Eva Marcille as Tracie (Seasons 1-2 and Season 5-present) *Bart Hansard as Bart Holmes (Seasons 1-4 and 6) *Cedric Pendleton as Keenan Jared (Seasons 1-4 and 6) *Joyce Giraud as Angel (Seasons 1-4) *Dorian Harewood as Larry Shelton (Seasons 1, 3, and 5) *Anne-Marie Johnson as Liz Shelton (Seasons 1, 3, 5 and 6) *Robinne Lee as Nicole Jamieson (Seasons 1-2) *Rochelle Aytes as Nicole Jamieson Antagonist (2006 Test Pilot Episodes) *Katie Rowlett as Beverly (Season 1) *Arvell Poe as Fishbone (Season 1) *Kyre Batiste-Loftin as Kevin (Seasons 1-6) *Jamie Moorehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProject_Disambiguation/Fixing_links disambiguation needed as Walter (Season 1) *Dale Neal as Kyle (Seasons 1-2) *Wilbur Fitzgerald as Bill (Season 1) *Femi Emiola as Sheila (Season 3) *Jason Dirden as Delante (Seasons 3-4) *Denyce Lawton as Dana Carter (Seasons 3-5) *Bobbi Baker as KiKi (Seasons 3-6) *Michael Jai White as Bryan (Seasons 3) *Robin Givens as Tanya (Seasons 3-4) *Wendell Pierce as Jeffrey Lucas (Seasons 4 and 5) *Valarie Pettiford as Sandra Lucas (Seasons 4-7) *Demille Cole-Heard as Calvin Jr. (Season 5-present) *Marlene Forte as Rosalita Hernandez (Season 5) *Mel Rodriguez as Carlos Hernandez (Season 5) *Renee Victor as Consuela Hernandez (Season 5) *Susie Castillo as Mercedes Hernandez (Season 5) *J.R. Ramirez as Diego Hernandez (Season 5 and 6) *Veronica Sixtos as Alexandra Hernandez (Season 5) *Roberto Roman as Andy Rodriguez (Season 5) *Boris Kodjoe as David (Season 5) *Aloma Wright as Eunice (Season 5) *Gladys Knight as Herself (Season 5) *Kinnik Sky as Nurse Jones (Season '' *Essence Atkins as Monica (Season 6) *Heavy D as P-Rock (Season 7) *Bobb'e J. Thompson as Deshawn Spears (Season 7) Leslie Shackle ford Blue Main Antagonist Nikki Simmons Main Antagonist in Episode Bully and the beast Janine Payne Secondary Antagonist Brandon Main Antagonist in episode Driving me crazy Nicole Jamison Main Antagonist http://tylerperry.com/shows/house-payne/ http://tbs.com/shows/houseofpayne/ Category:Tyler Perry Television Shows